A Moment in Time
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: The gerudo princess, Dark Tsunami has been watching the hyrulian warrior Link as he makes his way through her best warriors, now she has a request of him, but will he be able to keep his promise?


A moment in time  
  
A blond Gerudo peeked into the prisoner's cell from above, he was hyrulian, like her guards had said, he had blond locks protruding from under his green Kokiri hat, but he was an adult, not like the child-like Kokiri. He had a matching tunic with white leggings, brown boots and a hyrulian shield. Then she noticed a sword and scabbard protruding from behind the shield. It had a sapphire hilt, and was set with a small Triforce made of gold. He must have been sent by Zelda, but that was impossible, Zelda had disappeared when Ganondorf had taken control those long past seven years. Suddenly the man stood up, Dark Tsunami suddenly jumped up to the wooden screen above her perch. He had shot something where she once was, had he sensed her presence? No, she was the master of hiding herself, even in the brightest of areas. Suddenly he was standing on the ledge, then she heard a small shrill voice. "Link, try to hookshot up to that ledge over there!" Dark Tsunami peered through the slats in the screen. That did it! There was a blue fairy floating near the man, or what did she call him? Ah, that's it! Link! He had to have been a Kokiri, but that fairy, she seemed so familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Then Link took out a blue bulky looking large arrow. He aimed it carefully at the ledge on the other side. "Link is it? Well lets just see how tough you are, shall we?" She muttered something and several chests fell into different areas of the fortress. One landed just in front of him, catching him off guard. He opened it carefully, then he gave a small gasp in surprise. He lifted out a piece of magical heart that would make him stronger, just a little help never hurt a Gerudo, and as she was the princess, she could do what ever she darn well pleased. Anyway, he was kinda cute. What was she saying?! He was Hyrulian, a commoner! But she couldn't help it, he was so handsome. 'Snap out of it Trin! You have a duty to fulfill!' she thought as she flew to the room where her best warriors were called.  
  
***  
  
"Understand this, do not kill the hyrulian, merely stun him to return him to the prison. If you kill him, or harm anymore than you have to you will be killed." She looked sharply at Nova, who looked innocently back at her. "Now go, I trust you with this task, our fates are at stake." She then dismissed them. "Time to watch." She giggled softly, flying toward the first cell of those dimwitted carpenters. Their leader would be first, that annoyance, he was loud, but now after being in a cell he was timid. Clumsy fool, waltzing straight into her fortress and demanding to become Gerudo. Pah, simpleminded fools, she wouldn't have made them Gerudo if her life depended on it. The first guard was Sola, she was the second strongest of her warriors, this would be interesting. She phased into her cloak and alighted onto a wooden beam. The bout had all ready begun, he had arrived much quicker than she had expected. Sola had the upper hand, Link was very clumsy defending against two swords. Then Sola laughed, letting her guard down, just enough time for him to strike. Sola shrieked and fell. Link leaned down and took the key she had strung around her belt. He unlocked the cell, then, the man ran out, not even bothering to thank who had freed him. Link began to walk toward the exit, just as Dark Tsunami dropped to the floor in front of him. He fell back and reached for his sword. She held her hand out and tendrils of magic held the weapon in place. When he took his away she offered her hand to help him up. He hesitated, then grasped her hand. "I am Dark Tsunami, princess of the Gerudo, do not attempt to draw your weapon upon me," she said as his hand then flew up to the hilt of the sword. She held out a hand , the n more tendrils of magic pinned his arms to his sides. "For, you see you are helpless in my presence." Then relinquishing the strings as Link relaxed. "I do not wish you harm, I have a request." He nodded and looked into her eyes. "I want you to free Ganondorf." He gasped and looked utterly confused. He then finally spoke. "Free him? From what?!" "Ganondorf is my cousin, he was possessed long ago by a being called Ganon. We were very young and the being turned Ganondorf bitter, giving him wicked ideas and plans for the horrible future he would release upon the world. It has almost consumed him now. I beg you," a tear trickled down her cheek. "please save him. I will lead you to the Spirit Temple in time, please promise me!" More tears flowed down her pale face. His features softened, and he drew near to her, wiping away her tears. "I will." He said and left the room.  
  
***  
  
After an hour he had dealt with the remaining Gerudo guards, even Nova had been no match for the hyrulian knight. One blue clad Gerudo had given him a member ship card, now it was Tsunami's turn. She landed in front of him, pulling the hood of the cloak down, reveling her golden tresses. "Now is the final task, Link." He raised a blond eyebrow as she spoke. "The perils you face beyond this fortress will be great, I must test you and see if you are ready." She thrust her cloak away, drawing her twin swords from her back. "You must face me in order to be worthy to enter." He gasped, taking a step back. "Do not fear this battle, I will do without magic for this task." He blinked at this and drew his sword. "But you must do without your fairy." She gestured with her right blade to the blue light hovering by Link's hat. The fairy huffed away to a rafter in the corner. "Now we begin." She took stance as he charged toward her. She jumped over him just as he was about to slash her. She kicked him in mid-air, he fell forward but got to his feet and charged toward her again. This time she blocked with her blades. But she had focused on his face and didn't see his leg fly out and hit her own. She fell to the ground, his sword by her throat. Then he extended his hand to her, helping her up. "I am defeated. You are truly worthy of entering the temple."  
  
***  
  
Hours later two cloaked figures were trudging across the desert. As they reached the temple, the larger gasped, as the other trudged to the mouth of the temple. As the larger one reached the temple, the first pulled back the hood. Dark Tsunami looked up into the face of the ancient statue of Din. The cloaked figure thrust away his cloak, as did his companion. "This is the Spirit Temple, it is said that ancient witches once enchanted these walls." Suddenly Link noticed Dark Tsunami was shrinking. "PRINCESS, YOUR SINKING!!" he yelled, as she was waist deep in the substance. She screamed and turned to him, stretching her arms out. A cackling came form within the temple's walls. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!!" she screamed tears running down her face. Link tried to grab her hand but an invisible force stopped his hand, almost like a wall. "I can't something's holding me back!!" he yelled, pounding on the invisible wall. She screamed again and disappeared beneath the steps or what ever had been there. He heard a swooshing behind him and there was Sheik, pain in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Why won't our brainwashing work?!" demanded Koume. "How should I know?! Yelled Kotake back at her sister. Suddenly a white light shot from Dark Tsunami's form. "Release me." Said a melodic voice. A spirit like image of Dark Tsunami in a white dress hovered above them, glaring at them. "Release me or be destroyed." "Of course!" said Koume and Kotake hastily. "Witch Magic. TRANSPORT!" yelled the twins in unison and Dark Tsunami's body disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Dark Tsunami did not remember anything about the Hyrulian Knight that had defeated her or the strange witches who had captured her. But whenever the strange man appeared in the valley she would follow him, not ever letting him leave her sight, but whenever he would trudge across the wasteland she would stop at the fortresses gates. She never attempted to follow him to the temple, for she feared it. But she could never figure out why. All she remembered was a promise that had been made to her. 


End file.
